The present invention relates to application process threads. More particularly, the present invention relates to application-level dispatcher control of application-level pseudo threads and operating system threads.
Certain operating systems provide operating system-level “threads” (alternatively native threads) that may be invoked to perform processing of application functionality. The operating system-level threads all execute on a central processing unit (CPU) and share CPU processing cycles under control of the operating system.